A distant night bird mocks the sun
by monkeemama1985
Summary: I finally managed to come up with a back ground story for Stephanie that I like after tweaking it and writing so many versions. Anyhow, it's going to start out from Stephanie's point of view of her and mike's early lives then change into a regular story w
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Backgrounds and beginnings

Stephanie's POV

I guess I should probably start at the beginning of the story of my existence and then end things with how I exactly wound up living with my older brother and his three friends in their beach house.

So let me start things off with my older brother Mike since his life plays a major part in mine. Okay,so lets start with his childhood since, he's had the actual pleasure to know both of our parents,before being shipped off to our Aunt Kate's house.

From what my brother used to tell me,our mama and daddy were over joyed to have a son that could carry on daddy's name which was Robert Michael,a name that my brother would come to eventually dislike being called but we'll get into that reason why later on.

Anyhow,things between mama,daddy and Mike were perfect until Mike was about five years old and daddy began hanging around bars,other women and was a constant drunk who always took his anger out on mama, then apologized days later when she tried to hide the cuts and bruises from the rest of the family.

Things got so bad one time that mama ended up in the hospital because daddy had beaten her so bad during one of his drunken rants,that Aunt Kate stepped in and took both Mike and mama in her ranch house and had daddy arrested.

Over time mama recovered and raised Mike by herself along with help from Aunt Kate and our cousins Lucy and Clara who sort of became older sisters to Mike and myself during the years we spent living in their house.

Things were finally gong good in everyone's lives until years later when daddy eventually came back into the picture,begging for Mama to take him back with the promises that things were going to be different.

To this day nobody knows why Mama took daddy back. Even though Aunt Kate advised Mama not to go,Mama just wouldn't listen and went back to daddy without even thinking, and ended up having to leave Mike behind because Aunt Kate didn't want him to have to go through seeing his mama get hurt all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Now the years that roll by

Stephanie's POV

So lets flash forward now to where I come into the picture, it might sound like something from out of a movie but, it was a stormy after noon nearly a year since anyone had last seen mama who was now pregnant with little old me.

Mike was just about to turn 8years old and came to accept the fact that mama wasn't ever coming back. So to lift his spirits, Aunt Kate planned a big party for him on the ranch that he would never forget.

It was the morning of Mike's birthday that Aunt Kate had prepared a big birthday breakfast for my brother who didn't seem all too thrilled about celebrating.

"So Michael,are you ready for your party this afternoon?"asked Aunt Kate

"Will my mama be there?"asked Mike

"I don't know michael."Aunt Kate sighed "Face it cousin,your mama is long gone and never comin back."said Clara

"You hush up now, there will be no bad mouthing your Aunt around your cousin."Aunt Kate scolded

"It's the truth Mama,every year that goes by she never comes so there ain't no point for cousin Michael to get his hopes up."said Lucy

Feeling anger coursing through his body, Mike balled up his fists as he angrily pushed himself from the table and stormed out of the house and down to the barn.

Refusing to cry, Mike began looking for things to throw not caring if anything broke or if he himself ended up getting hurt.

Too angry to care that the sky was becoming a dark gray or the booming sounds of thunder rolling throughout the sky, mike just stood where he was and ignored the screams from Aunt Kate to get into the house before he winds up catching the death of cold.

As rain drops began falling down from the sky,mike looked back towards the house at Aunt Kate and his cousins then looked up at the sky. Sighing as he turned around and headed back towards the house,Mike hung his head low as he walked past them and into the house.

Sending him up to his room,Aunt Kate returned to the kitchen to get ready to start baking the cake for Mike's birthday party tonight.

Receiving help with baking from Clara and Lucy,Aunt Kate decided to show the two girls the gift that she had brought Mike. Checking to see that Mike was still upstairs,Aunt Kate retrieved a black leather guitar case from the downstairs closet,opened it to reveal a blonde beauty guitar.

Quickly closing the case and once again tucking it away in the closet,Aunt Kate soon heard the sound of Mike's footsteps approaching the stairs.

Smiling at her nephew as he finally came down the stairs, Aunt Kate asked him if he wouldn't mind lending a hand in the kitchen.

"Michael,how about lending your cousins and I a hand in the kitchen."said Aunt Kate

"I guess so."Mike sighed "As long as they don't make me wear a pink apron."

"I won't let them."Aunt Kate smiled as she took Mike by his hand

Hearing a knock upon the door, Aunt Kate told Mike to go wait for her in the kitchen. Wondering who in their right mind would be out in such weather,Aunt Kate opened the door,and saw her very pregnant sister standing on the front porch dripping wet from the rain.

Sighing, Kate invited her sister in the house and shut the front door. Since the last thing Aunt Kate wanted was for Mike to see his mother and get himself all worked up,she took her sister upstairs to put on some dry clothes, and to give them a chance to talk in private.

"What in god's name are you doing here?"asked Aunt Kate

"It's junior's birthday so I wanted to wish him a happy birthday."sighed Bess

"Bessie, you can't just show up here and expect the boy to forget how you left him for that no good s.o.b husband of yours."Aunt Kate sighed

"You don't have to worry about Bobby any more because he left me the day I refused to get rid of the baby."said Bess

"Baby?" Said Aunt Kate " You mean to tell me that you laid in bed with that man and allowed yourself to get pregnant again."

"Please Kate, I had no where else to go since the rest of our family turned their backs on me." Bess pleaded

"Alright fine."sighed Aunt Kate "You and the baby are welcomed to stay now ,get yourself cleaned up and then come on downstairs to see Michael."

Once she was all cleaned up Bess made her way downstairs and saw a tall skinny raven haired boy running out of the kitchen followed by two tall brunette girls holding a pink ruffled apron.

"What in the world is going on here?!"Bess shouted

"Aunt Bessie?"Said Clara

"What are you girls doing to my son?"asked Bess

"We were only funnin,honest."said Lucy

"You girls get on out of here before I send word to your mama, about your misbehaving."Bess sighed

"Yes ma'am."said Clara as she and Lucy left the room

"You can come out now RJ."said Bess

"That's not my name."Mike said quietly

"Then tell me what you're callin yourself now these days."sighed Bess

"Mike. My name is Mike."he sighed

"Do you know who I am?"asked Bess

"You're my Ma."Mike said as he wrapped his arms around his mother

Feeling the tears burn in her eyes as she held on to her son ever so tightly, Mike jumped the second he felt something moving in her stomach. Smiling as she explained that he was going to be a big brother soon, Mike smiled back at his mother and laid his head on her stomach to listen to the little baby inside.

Finally getting the one thing for his birthday that he's always wanted, Mike celebrated his birthday where he received his first guitar from Aunt Kate that he would treasure for years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Prairie Lullaby

Mike's POV

Nearly a month and a half since Mama came to stay with us at Aunt Kate's house,my baby sister finally arrived and the moment I saw her I fell completely head over heels for that little girl.

Instantly protective of his sister since the day she was born,Mike swore that no harm would never come to her as long as he was around.

Despite being the only boy in a house that was full of all women,it didn't seem to bother Mike too much since Aunt Kate had told him that it was his job as man of the house to protect all the women that live in the entire household.

"Now Michael,you do understand what I mean about you're being the one to protect everyone in this house right?"asked Aunt Kate

"Yes ma'am."said Mike with a nod

"Good,now go on and see your mama and baby sister."said Aunt Kate with a smile

Rushing off to see his mother and sister,

Mike quietly entered his mother's bedroom and could hear her singing the baby a lullaby to help put her to sleep.

After putting Stephanie down in her crib,Bess turned around and smiled at her son as she signaled for him to come over and see the baby.

Watching as his sister slept peacefully in her crib, Mike refused to leave his sister's side from that day and on.


	4. Chapter 4

A distant night bird mocks the sun

Chapter 4 All those years ago

Stephanie's POV

Ten years had gone by and those first ten years of my life I thought I had seen enough bad things happening in my family than I could possibly bare.

Growing up in a family with just a mother, Aunt, two cousins and a very protective older brother, I was under the assumption that nothing or no one was ever going to come between us,or so I thought until the day the man claiming to be my father showed up at Aunt Kate's front door step.

The day he had shown up, he was met by the front end of a double barreled shot gun and a very unhappy Aunt Kate who threatened to shoot him right where he stands, if he doesn't get off her property and never in the words of Aunt Kate ' Get his sorry pathetic ugly low down son of a dirty dog face as far away from her family'

Okay, so I may have had to clean up what she said just a bit because Mike said to me that what Aunt Kate really said at the time wasn't exactly something a ten year old was supposed to be hearing at such a young age.

It seemed like from that day on everything was going to be back to normal since no one had seen any sign of the man who is supposed to be my father,and honestly I don't really care if I ever saw that man again.

There were some things that happened which I don't really like talking about that happened during these years and one of them was when we lost mama.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 All those years ago part 2

Stephanie's POV continued

Okay let me take a few minutes to allow myself to think back on the day when we lost Mama. It was the day of Mike's 18th birthday and it was my job to go upstairs and call Mama down to breakfast since Aunt Kate and my cousin Clara were busy preparing breakfast.

I didnt think that anything was wrong since it was just an ordinary day with Mike sleeping in which was alright since it was his birthday and I guess it's normal behavior for a teenager to sleep late. But the second I approached Mama's bedroom door a weird feeling ran down my spine the second my hand touched the door knob

"Mama,its time to get up for breakfast."Stephanie said as she drew back the curtains " mama? Come on mama, time to rise and shine...?"

Approaching her mother's bed Stephanie placed a hand on her mother's shoulder and saw that she wasn't breathing. Backing away from the bed where her mother lay motionless, Stephanie ran out of the bedroom and straight to Mike's where she began screaming and crying hysterically that their mama was gone.

Still half asleep, Mike looked at his sister in confusion as

she some how managed to get him out of the bed and pulled him to their mothers room to show him what she was talking about.

Doing the same thing that she had done no more than a few minutes ago,Mike sent his sister down to get their Aunt while he stayed behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Won't be the same without her

Rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen, Stephanie didn't have to say a word to her Aunt who could tell just by the way her was acting that something was wrong. Telling Clara to mind her cousin, Aunt kate left the kitchen and went upstairs to the bedroom where she saw Mike in the hallway, where he looked his Aunt directly in the eye and told her that she was gone.

"She's gone. "Mike said in a somber tone

Walking in the bedroom, Aunt kate, saw her sister, and then left the room to go and call someone to come and collect the body. Deciding to keep Stephanie away from the bed where her mother lay motionless,Aunt kate told Clara to keep Stephanie in the kitchen so that she wouldn't have to go through with seeing her mother being taken away.

About twenty minutes later, the people finally came to get the body and then expressed their condolences to both Mike and his Aunt. Right after the people had gone, Stephanie knew that something was wrong the minute she was allowed out of the kitchen.

Not even bothering to look her brother or Aunt in the eye, Stephanie ran upstairs to her mother's room, and fell to her knees and just let the tears flow from her eyes. Refusing to leave the room and come down to breakfast, Stephanie spent most of the entire day in the bedroom wondering how things even happened today.

Some how falling asleep on the floor, Stephanie woke up in her own bed in her own room. Wondering how she ended up in her room, Stephanie climbed out of her bed and left her room, and could hear the sound of voices downstairs talking about what they are going to do about what they are going to do about helping Stephanie get through what she gad witnessed this morning,


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 It isn't easy to forget her

Quietly listening in to the conversation that was going on downstairs between her Aunt and brother, Stephanie snuck back into her room and closed the door behind her. Still trying to make sense of things, Stephanie sat down upon her bed and stared at the bedroom door knowing that someone was probably going to come and talk to her about what had happened.

Hearing the sound of footsteps creeping up the wooden stairs, and watching as the door knob slowly turned ,Stephanie clutched her pillow tightly as her brother walked into the room. Smiling as he entered the room, Mike looked at his sister and tried to find out what to say.

"Hey kid, mind if I come in? "asked Mike

"Im not in the mood for company, right now. Stephanie said as she held her pillow tighter

"I think you and I really need to talk about what happened earlier this morning. "said Mike

"Oh, so you want to talk about Ma, but you're trying to avoid the idea of talking about it, since im only a kid, "Stephanie sighed

"I'm not going to sugar coat it because you're a smart kid, and now its just going to be you and me from here on out. "said Mike

"What about Aunt Kate? Does she not matter? "Asked Stephanie

"She does but, now that Ma is gone it's my job as your brother to keep the promise I made to her the day you were born, which is to protect you and keep you safe,"Mike said as he sat down next to his sister

"Do they know how she died?"asked Stephanie

"Aunt Kate won't known for at least a few days. "Mike sighed

"Mike, whenever you find out, promise me you won't ever tell me the reason why. "said Stephanie

Promising that he wouldn't tell her, Mike kissed his sister on the forehead, and left her room. Leaning against the wall outside Stephanie's room, Mike slumped down to the floor and placed his head into his hands and sighed.

Aside from having Aunt kate around to care for them, Mike knew that from here on out it was just him and his sister, who needed to rely on one another if they wanted to get through the loss of their mother.

Knowing that it might not be easy, and aside from the anger that was building up inside of him, Mike knew that he needed to put his feelings aside, and be there for Stephanie since just like he had told her back in her room, thar from now on all the two of them have are each other and that was all it would wind up to be from here on out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 And the way it used to be

A few days after their mother passed away, Aunt kate made the arrangements for the funeral, as Mike made a decision of his own.

Stephanie's POV

It was now the day of Mama's funeral, and as my Aunt, mike and cousin Clara dealt with the people who came by to pay their respects to our family, I on the other hand kept myself at a distance because I wanted to grieve in my own way without all kinds of people crowding around me.

Except for the occasional visits from Mike or Aunt Kate when she wasnt busy talking to someone, I was pretty much left alone. I guess my family finally understood that I wanted to be that way because in truth, being alone is exactky how I was feeling at that very moment.

With the house being full of so many people, I wound up sneaking out of the back door, and made my way through the grass and down to the broken fence where I sat down on the dirt road, hugged my knees and just cried.

I'm not one to really believe in spirits, but I felt something that day as if it was my mama telling me that she was in a much better place now, and that I may be angry and hurt right now, but I will get over all the anger and sadness, as time moves on.

Confused and yet at peace after that experience, the next thing I remenber is hearing the sound of my brother's voice as I felt a hand upon my shoulder. With my brother smiling down at me, I took his hand as he helped me from the ground and we walked back to the house together.

Since there were still people in the house from this morning, I decided to go upstairs and found my way to my mama's room which was the same as it was the day that she died. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the room and over to the vanity where a lonely perfume bottle sat next to a few small pieces of her jewelry.

Sitting down on the stool that was in front of the vanity, I picked up the perfume bottle and then put it back down as I told my mama how much I missed her, and I apologized for not sayin goodbye to her at the funeral.

Thinking that I was alone, I heard the sound of my brother clearing his throat as he entered our Mama's bedroom.

"I figured I would find you in here."said Mike

"I needed to get away from all those people, so I came up here."

"You don't have to explain, I get exactly what you mean."Mike sighed

"So what are you doing up here?"

"Probably the same reason you are except not to smell perfume." said Mike

" do you think it will be any easier to get through everything that has happened, or will it just get harder?"

" I wish I could give you an answer but I just don't know if it will be good enough for you to hear."Mike sighed

As much as I wanted to question what my brother had meant by whether or not what he wanted to give me for an answer not being good enough, it sort of seemed like he wanted to just give up, especially after he had promised that from now on we needed to look after each other from now on.

Choosing choosing not to think anything of it I decided to just let it go and then question him and another time. There is just something about what he said, which made me wonder if he looking for a way out, I don't know what it was but for some reason my brother seemed to be very distant. Maybe it was because we had just lost a mother, and he was just grieving in his own way.

I knew that I might have been thinking that something was going to happen, and that my brother would just up and leave, but then again maybe it was because we we're both grieving that, my judgement was a little off, and that things would not end up going the way my mind was trying to tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 life is hard for me to trust now

It was about a week after their mother's funeral that Stephanie walked in on a conversation that was going on between her brother and Aunt that, involved her name in their conversation.

Quietly listening in on the conversation, Stephanie heard as both her Aunt and brother slightly raised each others voices.

"I don't see why I can't just take steph with me. "Said Mike

"How are you going to afford taking care of that child, when you're still a child yourself?"asked Aunt Kate

"I promised her that I would always take care of her, so how can I just up and leave her?"asked Mike

"I've raised the two of you ever since you first came here with your mama, so your sister will be much better off if she stays here. "Aunt Kate sighed "As for you, I can't tell you where to go since you're old enough to make your own decisions now. "

"I'm just not old enough when it comes to taking my sister, with me when I finally leave those place. "said Mike

"I'll make a deal with you, once you find yourself a job and place to live, and are living a stable life, you can come back here and get your sister."said Aunt Kate

Moving away from the door, Stephanie ran up the stairs and into her room where she slammed the door as loud as she possibly could slam it. Not caring of she got scolded for slamming the door, Stephanie couldn't help but feel betrayed by her own brother, who as of that very moment, she was glad that he was leaving because it seemed like he didn't even try hard enough to go against their Aunt, and bring her with him wherever he was going to.

Hoping that she'll never sees him again, Stephanie promised herself that she wouldn't allow herself to cry the day he eventually leaves, since he did nothing but lie to her about never leaving, and how he was always going to be there for her no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

A distant night bird mocks the sun

Chapter 10 Something inside of me died

A week after Stephanie had overheard the conversation between her Aunt and brother, the day had come for Mike to leave home and go start a new life in his own.

While her Aunt and cousins were sad to see him leave, Stephanie was just too angry with his betrayal, that she chose to stay upstairs in her room until he left.

As Mike was getting ready to leave, he wondered why his sister wasn't around to say goodbye to him along with the rest of their family. Before taking his two suitcases and guitar in hand, Mike went up the stairs to his sister's room to see why she wasn't saying goodbye.

Knocking on the bedroom door, Mike heard a voice telling him to just hurry up and leave already.

"I ain't going any where until I find out why you aren't telling me goodbye like Aunt Kate and our cousins. "Said Mike

"Isn't it obvious?"said Stephanie "You get to leave this place, while I have to stay behind."

"Now hold on a minute,I tried to get Aunt Kate to let me take you with me

But she wants you to stay here until, I can find a steady job and a place to live."said Mike

"You say that now, but I have a good bet you'll forget all about me."said Stephanie

"Trust me kid, I will be coming back for you I promise. "Mike sighed

Finally opening the door, Stephanie said goodbye to her brother tightly as she finally managed to say goodbye to him, which wasn't the easiest thing because, as much as she wanted to hate him, she just couldn't find it in her heart to have c so much hate for somebody she really loved.

Following everyone outside as Mike got into the car that Aunt Kate had promised him he could have for his eighteenth birthday, Stephanie held back the tears burning in her eyes and salt waved goodbye as Mike finally drove down the ranch house's dirt road for the last time.

Feeling like get world had come to an end first with losing her mother, and as her brother moved away to try and better himself, Stephanie knew that from here on out she needed to look after herself and try to survive living under her Aunt's roof and abiding by her Aunt's rules until she is okd enough to be out on her own just like her brother had done.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: short summary, I jumped ahead to five years after Mike had moved out on his in that five year times period, he met three fellow musicians who over time became like brothers aftet all of the strange adventures they had gone through. So please rare and review please?

A distant night bird mocks the sun

Chapter 11 Its my life now

Five years later...

It was an early morning when Micky dolenz awoke to the sound of the alarm clock clock buzzing loudly in his ear.

Although he was not a morning person nor an early riser, the brown curly haired drummer shut off the alarm and sat upright in his bed with a slight yawn.

Noticing that he was alone in the upstairs bedroom that he shared with the tall dark haired Texan,Micky knew that today was going to be a rather busy day which he and his three roommates had gotten used to ever since they had found steady work.

After taking a few minutes to allow himself to awaken,Micky left the bedroom and slid down the banister landing on the downstairs floor with a thud,only to receive a lecture from Mike.

"Micky,is that really necessary to do every morning?"Mike asked with an annoyed sigh

"It's something I've always done,so why change my ways?"Micky said with a shrug

"Mike,at least he actually woke up early which is something none of us ever expected him to ever do."Davy said as he sipped his glass of juice

"That's not true Davy."said Peter "I never expected Micky to do anything he didn't want to."

"And just what do you mean by that Pete?"asked Micky

Interrupting the conversation before Peter had a chance to answer ,Mike looked down at his watch and told the guys that it was time for them to pack up their stuff and go.

"Come on fellas,we need to get out on the road."said Mike

Following the tall Texan out the door after the instruments were packed,the four monkees were ready to face the day,with focused minds and maybe a bit of monkee-ing around.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

To freshly scented sycamore

While they were out on the road, every one noticed how Micky was acting differently than he normally would do which led to whispers being exchanged by Davy and Peter.

"Do you think that Micky could have been replaced by a robot or aliens?"asked Peter

"I dunno."Davy sighed "But with Micky,anything could be possible."

"Hey Micky,if you were replaced by a robot or aliens,you would tell us right?"asked Peter

"Uh sure Pete ."Micky said with confusion

"Oh,okay ."Peter sighed with relief

"Why are y'all talking about aliens?"asked Mike

"We were just wondering if Micky could have been replaced by an intelligent life form ."said Davy

"No one has been replaced by aliens."Mike sighed "Even if that were possible who in the world would want to trade places with any one of us?"


	13. Chapter 13

A distant night bird mocks the sun

Chapter 13 and cold bare feet on hardwood floors

After the weird conversation they had in the car about whether Micky had been replaced by either an alien or a robot , the guys played their gig for that morning and headed back for home.

Since it was a nice day outside,the four monkees decided to make the most of it by hanging out down on the beach.

Gathering up a few beach towels and their old reliable beach ball which had seen better days,the four of them headed down to the beach.

While Davy decided to go for a quick swim,Mike laid down on one of the beach towel and covered his face with his wool hat hoping to catch a few winks as Peter and Micky played a game of beach ball.

"Are you sure you're not an alien ?"asked Peter

"Yes peter."Micky sighed "I'm sure that I am not an alien ."

"What about a robot ? because I think it would be groovy to be a robot." said Peter

"I'M sure it would be Pete."Micky said with a smile

Not letting the interesting yet strange conversation ruin their game,Micky and Peter resumed playing only to be joined by Davy who was holding a hand to the side of his face.

"What happened to you?" Asked Micky

"I don't want to talk about it." Davy sighed

" You should talk about it Davy , no matter what it is."said Peter

It wasn't until the three of them saw a big buff beach bully and his girlfriend walk past them that Micky and Peter put two and two together.

Shaking their head at their poor love struck friend that the two of them grabbed him and headed over to where Mike was trying to sleep.

Kicking sand toward the tall Texan, the other three watched as their friend threw off his hat and looked up at them in anger.

"Whose bright idea was that?"Mike asked as he brushed off the sand

"It doesn't matter."said Micky "Davy needs some help."

"And why does Davy need help?" asked Mike

"Lets just say he is lucky to be alive."micky sighed

"It was nothing."said Davy

"Davy why not just tell us what happened."Peter encouraged

" I already told you it was nothing !" Davy said as he grew agitated

"Just leave him alone fellas,he'll tell us whenever he wants to." Mike sighed

Since there was no point in his going back to sleep,Mike decided to keep an eye on the other three so that they could stay out of trouble.

Spending a few more hours out on the beach,the four of them finally gathered up their things and headed for home where they dined on Peter's famous cream of root bear soup.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: my steaming coffee warms my face

The next morning, the smell of burning toast and coffee filled the entire beach house ,which caused the smoke alarms to blare loud enough for the whole entire beach to hear.

Wondering what in the heck was going on,Mike left the bedroom and was welcomed by a thick cloud of smoke .

Coughing and wheezing as he made his way down the stairs, Mike was met by an also coughing and wheezing Micky who gave a goofy grin.

"Breakfast Mike?"asked Micky

"Should I even attempt to ask what happened in here?"Mike coughed

"I woke up early this morning and thought I would make breakfast to prove that I wasn't replaced by aliens."Micky sighed

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you weren't replaced by aliens now ain't it?"Said Mike

"Why's that?"Micky asked with narrow eyebrows

"Because aliens could probably cook better than you ."Mike said as he opened the back door

"Right."Micky sighed

After opening both the front and back doors, Mike helped Micky clean up what was once their kitchen , only to be joined by Peter and Davy who both had confused looks upon their faces.

"What happened in here?"asked Davy

"Micky had a little mishap tryin' to make breakfast."Mike sighed

"Seems like he tried burning the house down instead." said Davy

"Does this mean there's no breakfast?"Peter asked with disappointment

"No Pete ." Micky sighed "At least until this mess gets cleaned up."

"Hey Pete , here's some money to go down to the south side branch to get four breakfast platters and coffee." Mike said as he handed Peter the money

Leaving the house right after getting the money from Mike,Peter got the bus down on the corner and rode all the way into town.

Once he arrived at the south side branch and got what Mike asked him to get,Peter left the restaurant and was about to head to the bus stop when a yellow piece if paper caught the corner of his eye.

Balancing the things he already had in one hand,Peter tore down the paper with his other hand and caught the bus for home.


	15. Chapter 15

A distant night bird mocks the sun

Chapter 15 im disappointed in the taste

Arriving home with the food he was sent out to get,Peter was ambushed by three hungry roommates the second he walked through the door.

Rolling his eyes as he joined his friends,Peter was in the middle of eating his pancakes when he remembered the piece of paper he had found on his way to the bus stop earlier.

"Hey guys, I found this on my way home." Peter said as he was still chewing his food

"Peter, hasn't anyone ever told you not to talk with your mouth full?" Davy asked in disgust

"Sorry." Peter gulped

"Let me see that." mike said as he picked up the paper

"What's it say Mike?"asked Micky

"ITs for a gig at that new club down town." said Mike

"Are we going to see what it's all about?"asked Davy

"It couldn't hurt." said Micky

"Okay." Mike said after a quick sip of coffee "Lets finish breakfast and,we'll head on downtown."

Hurrying to finish each of their breakfast's, the guys got changed and then left the house to go and see about getting the job down at the new club.

Seeing a long line of other musicians lined up outside of the club as they drove down the street,the guys started to wonder if they even had a chance of getting inside.

Parking the monkeemobile down the street,the guys got in line and waited for an eventual turn inside so they could audition.

As the line moved slowly ,Micky began growing impatient and a little frustrated for having to wait as long as they were already waiting .

"Man, I wish this line could move a little faster." Micky sighed frustratedly

"Will you please relax." said Mike "We're not the only musicians out of work you know."

"Have you seen all the birds that are here today?" Davy asked as he looked at all of the girls also waiting in line

"Here we go again." Peter sighed

"Davy, you stay right where you are because we don't need you rushing off with some girl you hardly know right now. " said Mike

"Line's movin." Micky said as he began walking up the sidewalk

About thirty minutes later the guys were a little closer to the front entrance with only a few more bands ahead of them.

When it was finally their turn inside, they were met by a disappointed club manager , who wasn't sure if they were right for the job.

"And what do we have here?"

"Uh, we're the monkees and would like to audition for your club." said Mike

"And I would love to hear from you but, I see there's a little something missing from your group."

"Oh he must mean our instruments." Said Micky

"We can perform for you with out them , if you don't mind." Peter offered

" It's not the instrument, I see that you're not exactly a mixed group , if you catch my drift?"

We don't get what you mean exactly."said Davy

"You seem like nice kids, so tell you what if you boys can come back here with a female member, I will give you a shot."

"Why do we need a female member?"asked Micky

"Didn't you boys read the fine print on the flier?"

"I think we might have missed that." said Davy

After being shown the fine print on the flier which said that each group must have at least one female member,the guys looked at one another and then at the manager.

"And how long exactly do we have , to find this female member?" asked Micky

"You have until tomorrow ."

"We'll be sure to find one before then."said Peter

"Come on fellas , we've got work to do." said Mike as he tapped the face of his watch

Leaving the club and climbing back into the monkeemobile ,the guys knew what they had to do in order to have a shot at that audition.

"Alright men, its obvious what we have to do to get that gig." Mike sighed

"You don't mean?" Micky gasped dramatically

"One of us has to dress up like a chick."said Mike

"Which one of us will have to do it?"asked Peter


	16. Chapter 16

A distant night bird mocks the sun

Chapter 16 but there's a peace the early brings

Knowing that one of them would most likely have to play a girl to get into that audition, it was agreed that the only way to figure out who it was going to be would have to be based on a volunteer basis.

Heading to their down stairs closet the second they arrived home,Mike began digging through all of their disguises,as the other three watched and waited.

"So,who gets the honor of playing the chick?"asked Micky

"I have no idea." Mike sighed " We have sure collected a lot of disguises over the years."

"Maybe we should have a vote ." said Peter

"Alright, everyone each grab a disguise and a wig and meet back here in the living room."said Mike

With each monkee grabbing a disguise and wig, they split off into separate directions of the house and changed as quickly as they possibly could.

Once they were changed, the four of them met back in the living room so that they could vote on the winner.

" Okay , so whose it gonna be?"asked Mike

"Davy."micky and Peter said in unison

"Why does it got to be me?" asked Davy " why can't one of you play the girl for a change?"

"Davy, we really could use this gig, and lets face it man,you make a much more believable girl than we do." said Mike

"Besides Davy , think about all the money we could make." Said Micky

" Will you please do it ?" Peter asked with puppy dog eyes

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I 'll do it." Davy sighed


	17. Chapter 17

A distant night bird mocks the sun

Chapter 17 in the morning world of growing things

Now that they had settled who the girl would be, the other three dressed in their normal clothes,while Davy put on one of the disguises from the closet.

Returning to the new club downtown, the guys were met by the owner who suddenly had a big grin upon his face the second he saw Davy .

"You boys sure worked fast to find a female member."

"What can we say,its as if she was right there on our door step."said Micky

"What happened to the little fella that was with you earlier?"

"Oh well, something came up and he can't make it to the audition."said Mike

"Does this pretty little thing here have a name?"

"It's da...veena, daveena jones." Peter chuckled nervously

"Maybe after the set tonight you and I could go to dinner?"

"Keep dreaming." Davy mumbled in disgust

"Wait a minute, does this mean we got the job?"asked Mike

"I'll see you boys tonight at 7 sharp."

Leaving the club , Davy threw his wig on the ground,and simply told his three friends that he refused to go along with this anymore.

"Forget it fellas, I don't want any part of this."davy sighed

"Will you please relax,and put that wig back on before the club owner sees you." said Mike

"What does it matter? it's not like he won't find out what we're doing." said Davy

" It's not like he is expecting you to kiss him or anything, it's just a dinner date." said Peter

"Then why don't you go instead?'said Davy as he handed the wig to Peter

"If you don't want to go, then dont, it's that simple." Micky said shrugging his shoulders


	18. Chapter 18

A distant night bird mocks the sun

Chapter 18 I feel the monents hurry on

Although he really didnt want to let his friends down, Davy hoped that they would get the job at the new club but with him being dressed in his own clothes and not dressed like a girl.

It was time for them to leave for the club,and despite his feeling uncomfortable about the way he was dressed,Davy only hoped that he had to just do this whole dressing up like a girl just for one night only.

Arriving at the club at exactly 7pm sharp since Mike constantly made certain that they were always on time for a gig, Davy prayed silently not to be seen by anybody that they might know.

With his current situation being a total joke among his three friends, Davy held his head high as he walked through the front doors and was greeted by the club owner himself.

"Ah, Ms . Jones how lovely to see you once again."

"Wish I could say the same."Davy groaned in disgust

"There you are Daveena, lets go get set up."Micky said as he grabbed Davy by the arm

"You're really enjoying all of this aren't you?"said Davy

"Davy my boy,the way you're dressed right now is not for any ones amusement, it's just to help us secure a steady job."said Mike

"For some reason Mike, I dunno if I can believe that."Davy sighed

"Don't worry Davy, I bet once we're all famous, girls will be pounding our door down just to see the great Davy Jones."said Peter

Shaking his head, Davy grabbed his tambourine and got ready for the first song to start. Playing at least four songs that night and making as little eye contact with the club owner,Davy was glad once it was time to pack up and leave.

Trailing behind the guys after accidentally dropping one of his maracas, Davy was now face to face with the club owner who insisted that Davy stay behind and join him for a late dinner.

Trying his best to just be on his way and catch up with the others who were probably wondering what was taking him so long, Davy was relieved when Micky came through the door looking for him.

"There you are." said Micky

"Am I ever glad to see you." Davy sighed with relief

"Was I interrupting something.?"Micky asked with narrowed eyebrows

"I was just asking this lovely lady here, if she would like to join me for dinner."

"She cant."Micky said quickly "We have to go home and rehearse for our next show."

"Surely you can do that without Ms . Jones."

"I guess we could. "Micky said shrugging his shoulders

"Micky!"Davy yelped

"Unfortunately though,we're a group and all of us just have to stick together."Micky said with a sort of semi smile

"I will let you go for tonight but, I will eventually not take no for an answer."

Both groaning in disgust as the club owner kissed him on the hand,Micky and Davy left the club and met up with Mike and peter who were sitting in the car waiting.

"What took you so long in there?"asked Mike

"The club manager sort of held us up."said Micky

"What for?" Peter chimed in

"He invited me to have dinner with him." Davy said wity his arms crossed

"And you didnt accept the invitation.?"asked Mike

"Its a good thing he didnt."Micky sighed "Because I definitely think that the club manager had more on his mind than just dinner."

"Poor Davy." Peter said sympathetically

Heading back to the pad,Davy threw off the disguise and cringed at the fact he would have to continue doing this whole charade of playing the girl of the group, unless if by some highly unlikely miracle the answer to all their problems comes one day and knocks upon their front door.


	19. Chapter 19

A distant night bird mocks the sun

Chapter 19 it was today, it's died away

For the next few weeks of their time working at the new night club, Davy had to continue wearing a disguise and pretending to be a girl. Even though the others promised that they would explain everything to the club owner as soon as the opportunity came up, Davy had learned to just grin and bear it for a little while longer.

It was on a night during their final set for the evening when the four monkees were approached by the club owner who was holding an envelop in his hands.

"Okay boys, this should just about cover everything. "

"Does this mean we're fired.?"Mike asked as he opened the envelope

"Thats not a problem is it?"

"How come you're letting us go?"asked Peter

"Its time for some changes around here,and unfortynately,you boys and Ms. Jones arent included."

Watching as the club owner walked away,the guys all looked at each other,and decided that now would be the perfect time for the truth about Davy pretending to be a girl to come out.

"Alright fellas, I think its high time for a little payback. "said Mike

"What did you have in mind?"asked Peter

"I think I will leave that up to our dear friend Micky."Mike said with a smile

"What are you going to do Micky?"asked Davy

"Cribbage."Micky said in a solom tone

Nodding their heads, all four monkees headed towards the club owner's office and knocked upon the door. As soon as the door opened, the guys were asked why they hadnt left the building.

"What are you still doing here.?"

"Well sir,we were wondering if you would like to join us in a friendly card game before we leave the club for good."said Mike

"What kind of a card game?"

"Oh nothing but a little game of cribbage."Micky sighed

"What exactly is cribbage?"

"Its an easy game to play. "said Peter

"In fact, we'll show you just how easy it is."said Davy

Once the club owner agreed to a game of cribbage, the guys got down to business. Even though cribbage was played a certain way that involved certain rules, the guys decided to make it a little more confusing. It was the middle of the game when the club owner was scratching his head trying to figure it out, that all four monkees had Cheshire cat grins upon each of their faces.

Wondering if he was ready to accept defeat, the four of them left the tabke they were sitting at and just as they were about to leave, Davy approached the club owner and told him that he was a guy in girl's clothing.

Once Davy was done, he and the others left the club holding the envelope and climbed into the car and began the drive for home.

Now that they were temporarily out of work, the guys knew they would have to look for another job before their landlord shows up and once again threatens to throw them out on the street if they don't pay the rent on time.

"Now that we're not working anymore, what are we going to do about finding a new job?"asked Davy

"Check the want ads, and hopefully something will catch our

interest."said Mike

"Will that be before or after the landlord throws us out?"asked Micky


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 and now it is forever gone

Nearly a month after they lost their job at the night club, the guys went back to their normal routine of going from gig after gig and sometimes having nothing to do at all.

Spending their time rummaging through the newspaper want ads to hopefully find something steady or avoiding the bangs upon the door from their landlord Mr. Babbitt, life was pretty much normal, or should we say monkees normal to say the least.

After spending a few weeks of coming up empty handed with finding no job whatsoever,the guys found an opportunity to play at their favorite Italian restaurant as a favor to the owner Pop who needed them for just that night.

With that one small gig it gave them something to occupy their time and help them to catch up on their rent before they have to hear more threats from their landlord.

Thanking Pop for everything, it was once again a very slow process

of trying to find more work. Deciding it might be better for them to find real jobs to keep up with the rent payments , Mike came home one afternoon and threw down a huge stack of newspapers and told every one to start circling whatever job looked interesting.

Making more of a mess than they wanted to make as each monkee looked through their designated newspaper, hoping to find something.

"Has anyone had any luck finding anything?"asked Davy

"No. but none of y'all give up since one of us is bound to find something."said Mike

"This is hopeless. "Micky sighed as he threw down his news paper

"You shouldn't give up so easily Micky."said Peter

"Have you found anything yet Pete?"asked Micky

"Not yet but, I'm still going to look until I do. "said Peter

"Every body get back to work."Mike said grabbing another piece of newspaper

Continuing their search, directly into the night the four monkees ended up falling asleep spread out throughout the house among the piles of newspapers that had been both circled and shredded to pieces with jobs written the scraps which were voted for and against by each monkee at least three or more times.

Realizing that they needed to learn how to agree on what was best for the group, it would probably take a miracle of some kind for them to actually catch a break and have a good full time paying gig fall into their laps.


	21. Chapter 21

A distant night bird mocks the sun

Chapter 21 and I will drink my coffee slow

Sorry this is so long

It was 6am in the morning, and the four monkees were still all sprawled about their living room, surrounded by the news papers they had thrown about the night before.

While each of the young men were snoozing away, the telephone began ringing rather loudly that morning. With the person closest to the phone being Davy, who happened to be sleeping on the kitchen table.

Quickly jumping on his feet, Davy accidentally landed upon Micky, who happened to be sleeping underneath the same table.

"Good morning to you too."Micky yawned

"Sorry Micky, I didn't know anybody was under there. "Davy replied

"That's okay Davy, just think of me as the new floor mat."said Micky now sitting up on the floor

As the phone continued ringing loudly, a voice suddenly came from across the room, telling somebody to answer the phone. Completely forgetting all about the phone, Davy finally answered it, then shouted to Mike who was lying upon the back less sofa, with his face hidden underneath the newspaper want ads.

"Hey mike, some one is on the phone for you. "Davy said as he held out the receiver

"Unless it's someone offering us a gig I ain't here. "Mike said with his face still hidden

"They say its important. "Davy sighed

"I'm coming. "Mike grumbled "It's getting so a man cant get any sleep, around here anymore. "

Taking the receiver from Davy, Mike put the receiver against his ear, and quickly moved it away once he heard his Aunt Kate on the other line, yelling at him for making her wait.

Keeping the receiver at a distance until his Aunt calms down,Mike looked over at Micky and Davy, who both had smirks upon their faces. When his Aunt finally did calm down, Mike found out the reason she was calling.

Learning that she needed some help down at the ranch,Mike promised that he'd be there as soon as he could. Sighing after hanging up the phone, Mike walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Is everything alright?"asked Davy

"No. My aunt kate's having a bit of trouble down at her ranch."said Mike

"What can we do?"asked Micky

"I told her that I'd drive down there as soon as I can. "Mike sighed

"Did you want us to come down with you, and lend a hand?"asked Davy

"Y'all can come, if you dont mind doing a bit of hard work."said Mike

"Hard work doesn't scare me."Micky scoffed

"It's settled then, we'll leave after we clean this place up."said Mike

With going to his Aunt's house settled, their next step was to do something about the mess of papers that had taken over their house. Since they had a lot of cleaning up to do, they guys first settled down to a breakfast of cereal and orange juice.

While the three of them were eating, they noticed an empty chair, where Peter normally sat at every morning.

"Has anyone seen or heard from Peter?asked Mike yawning

"I haven't seen him since last night. "said Micky

"Do you think we ought to, go looking for him?"asked Davy

"He couldn't have gone far, right?"asked Micky

"Well, it is Peter and he usually does wander off on his own."said Mike rising from the table

"I don't think we're gonna find anyone or anything, unless we clean up this mess."said Davy

As Mike and Davy got up to clean the mess, Micky remained at the table where he finished his breakfast of cornflakes abd orange juice.

While they were rummaging through the mess, Davy finally uncovered a leg among the papers, and told Mike that he found Peter, who greeted his friends with a cheerful smile.

"Morning fellas. "Peter said smiling cheerfully

"Mornin' Pete."Micky said in between spoonfuls of cereal

"Alright, now that we found Peter, lets wirk on cleaning up this place."said Mike

"Why should we clean it?"Davy asked in protest "I thought we had a cleaning lady, to do all this."

"Oh, you mean Mrs. Weefers?"said Micky "She doesnt come until the second Tuesday of every, month with an 'R' in it. "

"And besides that, today is Thursday and its the middle of May. "Mike sighed

"Maybe we should just leave everything the way it is, until September."Peter suggested

"Hey ! That's not a bad idea. "said Micky

Glaring at his three friends, Mike strolled over to the cabinets under the kitchen sink, and grabbed a box of trash bags which he threw at Micky, and then over to the closet, where he grabbed the dust pan and broom.

Once they had everything they needed to ckesn with, Mike gave everyone their own little area of the house to begin cleaning. Going their separate ways, the others began cleaning, while Mike rushed up the spiral staircase to get changed.

As Davy and Peter were busy cleaning, Micky on the other hand dropped the broom he was holding, and stood in the middle of the room watching the other two clean.

While lugging a bag through the house, Davy looked over at Micky who smiled at his young friend, and shook his head. Dropping the bag on the floor, Davy stood face to face with Micky, and asked what he was doing.

"Hey Micky, what do you think you're doing?"asked Davy

"Nothing but standing here, minding my own business."said Micky

"Don't you think that, maybe you ought to be cleaning up in here, like Mike yold us to do. "said Davy

"Oh David, unlike you and Peter over there, Mike does not scare me so in conclusion, I dont have to slave away by cleaning. "Micky sighed with a smirk on his face

"Well, I don't think it's fair, for Peter and I to do all the work, while you stand around doing nothing. "Davy said crossing his arms

"Davy's right Micky, you're just ad responsible for making this mess, so its only right that you clean too. "Peter chimed in

What started out as a normal conversation at first, soon turned into an all out argument between Micky, Davy and Peter, who were all fighting about who was the most responsible for the mess.

Being able to hear what was going on downstairs, Mike had just finished getting changed, and was now standing upon the upstairs balcony. Clearing his throat as he stared down at his three friends, Mike calmly asked them who or what started the argument.

"Okay, could somebody please tell me, what is going on down here."said Mike

"Why don't you ask Micky. "Davy said as he grabbed the bag and left the house

"Mick? What happened, and why aren't you cleaning?"asked Mike

"I was just standing here minding my own business, when Davy came over here and bothered me. "Micky sighed

"Uh huh."said Mike "First of all, you should be cleaning, and secondly Davy and Peter, I think you've done enough for today. "

"Are you sure about that Mike?"asked Davy

"I'm sure." said Mike "Now you two, go on and find something to do."

"Who's going to clean the mess?"asked Peter

"Don't worry,I've got some one in mind. "Mike said as he stared directly at Micky

Smiling uneasily at Mike, Micky was soon handed the broom, dust pan and trash bags. As for Mike whom Micky said didnt scare him, he sat down in a chair, and put up his feet, whike Micky had to clean the rest of the living room all by himself.


	22. Chapter 22

A distant night bird mocks the sun

Chapter 22

And I will watch my shadow grow

After Micky cleaned up the rest of the living room, he threw down the broom and dustpan on the floor, and walked over to Mike who had a smirk upon his face.

"Okay, is there any thing else oh great master?"asked Micky

"No, I think you're done."said Mike "Just remember one thing though Mick. "

"And what would that be?"asked Micky

"Never say something like you're not afraid of me ever again because, if you do then I see a lot more house work in your future."Mike said as he got up from his chair and left the room

"I'm not falling for that one. "said Micky

"But you already did. "said Mike

Scratching his head in confusion, Micky picked up the broom and dustpan which he just tossed into the downstairs closet as peter and Davy came walking through the back door.

"Did the two of you enjoy the outdoors?"asked Micky

"About as much as you did cleaning the rest of the house. "Davy said as he made his way to the bathroom

"What's up with romeo?"asked Micky

"He tried asking out a girl on the beach, and ended up face first in the sand. "Peter sighed

"Why do I get the feeling that he tried asking of the same one from last time,"said Micky

As soon as Davy came out of the bathroom, he sat down in a chair and let out a disappointing sigh.

" I just don't get it, "said Davy "I've never been turned down by a girl in my entire life."

"There's a first time for everything Davy."said Peter

"So you struck out."said Micky "What difference does being turned down by one chick?"

"It doesn't, but I just can't believe it happened."Davy sighed

"Hey, why don't y'all start packing, this way we can get a move on."Mike shouted from upstairs

Knowing how Mike liked being on time for almost everything, the other three monkees made their way took their rooms and packed their suitcases. While Micky was upstairs in the room he shared with Mike, he looked over at his roommate, and stopped what he was doing.

"Remind me again why I'm going on this trip."said Micky

"You were the one who offered to come along."said Mike "Unless you'd rather stay behind and put up with a visit or two from our landlord."

"On second thought, maybe going along to your Aunt's house won't be so bad. "said Micky as he got back to packing

After the two of them were all packed, they meet up with Peter and Davy who were waiting for them downstairs in the living room. Making sure that they had what they needed, Mike grabbed his guitar from his Aunt Kate and then the four monkees left the pad and locked the door.

Throwing their stuff into the backseat of the monkee mobile, Mike started the engine and then it was off to his Aunt's ranch house in Texas.

.


	23. Chapter 23

A distant night bird mocks the sun

Chapter 23 and disappear in fire light

Driving down the highway, Mike looked over at his three friends who for once were actually behaving like normal people, which was unusually strange for any of them especially Micky who sometimes couldn't sit still for no longer than five minutes.

"Alright, why are y'all being so dang quiet?"asked Mike

"No reason."Peter said with a shrug

"what does our being quiet bother, you or something?"asked Davy

"It's kinda creeping me out."said Mike

"Paranoid much Mike?"asked Micky

Sighing in frustration, Mike clutched onto the steering wheel and continued on his way down the down at a gas station about a half way down the road, Mike was left to fill up the car while the other three wandered off to who knows where.

Having a pretty good guess that they were most likely up to no good, Mike sighed the second he heard the sound of screaming. Rolling his eyes, Mike headed to where the screams were coming from and found Micky cowering in a corner of the convenience store while Peter and Davy were ducking behind the newspaper stand.

It wasn't until Mike saw the owner of the convenience store screaming about long haired weirdos and throwing whatever she had stored behind the counter, that Mike waved for his cowering band mates to come outside so that they can make it to texas in one piece.

As soon as they were outside and back in the monkee mobile, Mike looked at his friends and wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what even happened in the convenience store.

"Should I even ask what happened in that store back there?"asked Mike

"You don't even want to know."Micky sighed as he looked back at Peter and Davy

"You're right Mick, maybe I don't want to."said Mike as he started the car

"Hey mike, how l long before we get to your Aunt's house?"asked Davy

"Depending on traffic, I'd say at least three hours."said Mike

"What can we do for three hours?"asked Micky

"We could always have a little traveling music."Peter said as he grabbed his banjo

"You just think of everything don't ya Pete?"said Micky as he shook his head

Now that they had some traveling music Thanks to Peter who played their own songs on his banjo, the ride to Mike's Aunt's house would prove to be a much more interesting adventure.

Although it's been a long time since Mike had been anywhere near his Aunt's house, he could only hope that he would be welcomed home with opened arms.


End file.
